会いたい
by Ietsuna
Summary: Tsuna mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Giotto. Namun di saat yang bersamaan Giotto melupakannya. [G27]
**「** **会いたい** **」**

 **\- Aitai -**

 **By:** **Ietsuna G. Ventisette**

 **G27**

 **Cast: Giotto** **(Ieyasu Sawada)** **;** **Tsunayoshi** **Sawada** **; Nana** **Sawada** **; Cozart** **Simon**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship** **, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

* * *

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

•••

* * *

Tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak kelulusan sekolah. Semua telah memilih jalannya masing-masing. Berbagai "Rencana" mereka tata sedemikian rupa. Demi sebuah masa depan yang cemerlang. Sebuah masa depan yang tak pasti.

Namun tak semua. Sawada Tsunayoshi mungkin salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang masih belum memutuskan apa-apa. Ia belum menata masa depannya. Tak terbersit apa pun di dalam benaknya. Apa yang ia inginkan, ataupun apa yang ingin ia tuju. Yang selama ini ia pikirkan hanyalah orang itu. Seseorang yang penting baginya. Seorang sahabat yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya.

Sejak saat itu, tak ada kabar lagi dari orang itu. Bahkan pesan pun tak ada. Tsuna merasa kecewa akan hal itu. Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan padanya? Atau ini yang dinamakan sebuah roda perputaran dalam persahabatan? Yang awalnya dekat, kini menjauh...?

Tsuna menghela napas berat. Matanya terpaku menatap layar ponsel yang memperlihatkan sebuah kontak personal yang bernama "Giotto". Tsuna hanya memandanginya. Ingin ia menghubunginya. Tapi karena rasa takut yang terlalu besar, Tsuna mengurungkan niatnya. Hanya bisa berpikir dan berpikir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Di mana dia? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" gumam Tsuna dengan helaan napas. Padahal dulu mudah sekali menghubunginya. Jika memang benar bersahabat, seharusnya tak sampai seperti ini pikir Tsuna.

Tsuna berdiri dan meregangkan ototnya yang kaku. Ia meraih jaket dan mengenakannya. Mungkin jalan-jalan di sore hari akan membuat pikirannya segar kembali. Ditambah ia pun harus segera memutuskan sebuah pilihan untuk masa depannya.

Dibalik semua sikap yang selama ini ia perlihatkan, ada sebuah rahasia yang ia pendam dari sang sahabat. Sebuah rasa yang selama ini tak pernah ia ungkapkan dan hanya terus berdiam diri di tempat yang sama. Sebuah perasaan "Suka" pada sang sahabat. Ia sadar benar dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Namun apa daya, jarak mereka terlalu jauh.

Senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya kala mendapati suasana kota yang ramai. Tsuna menghirup dan mengembuskan udara yang ia hirup demi mendapatkan suasana hati yang lebih baik. Ia melangkah kembali dan berjalan mengikuti arus yang ada. Jika malam tiba, kota ini akan terasa lebih hidup.

Dulu, jika waktu sedang senggang, Tsuna biasa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Giotto. Menggunakan waktu senggang mereka hanya untuk bersenang-senang ala remaja kebanyakan. Karena bersenang-senang adalah obat yang mujarab untuk seorang pelajar yang dipenuhi tuntutan.

Tsuna tersenyum kembali saat melihat kafe yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin semua itu terjadi. Mereka bertemu saat penerimaan siswa baru dan ternyata mereka menjadi teman sekelas. Tak sampai itu saja. Mereka hampir selalu berada di kelompok belajar yang sama. Bahkan, istirahat pun bersama-sama. Yang lebih mengejutkan, jalan pulang mereka pun satu arah. Jarang ada yang sampai seperti ini. Dan selama tiga tahun itu pula mereka selalu satu kelas.

Bagi Tsuna, hal itu bukan hanya sebuah keberuntungan. Melainkan sebuah perjalanan waktu yang membuatnya lebih berarti. Perasaan yang istimewa lahir dan menjadi pengisi hidupnya. Yang terkadang membawa kebahagiaan tiada tara dan juga membawa sebuah penderitaan yang amat menyakitkan.

Bersamaan dengan senyumannya yang memudar, pandangannya pun beralih. Dan saat itulah sosok itu kembali muncul dalam penglihatannya. Tubuh jangkung dengan rambut pirang keemasan. Lalu matanya... Tsuna menyadarinya. Ada yang berbeda. Tatapan matanya tak seperti dulu. Tsuna berhenti melangkah. Tangannya mengepal. Ia kembali melangkah dan menghampirinya.

"Giotto-san."

Ternyata memang ada yang berubah. Saat Tsuna memanggilnya, Giotto tampak terkejut luar biasa.

"Tsunayoshi."

•••

Kenapa di saat seperti ini ia harus bertemu dengannya? Giotto bermaksud menghindar, tapi ternyata Tsuna malah menghampirinya. Giotto merasa memilih waktu yang salah.

"Tsunayoshi." Tanpa sadar Giotto menggumamkan nama itu.

"Giotto-san, kau ke mana saja?" tanya Tsuna seraya menggenggam erat lengan jaket Giotto. Matanya memancarkan sebuah kebahagiaan dan juga kecemasan.

"A, ah, aku tidak ke mana-mana," kata Giotto bingung. Tak seperti biasanya. Tapi Giotto harus bisa menguasai diri dan tetap bersikap wajar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsuna cemas.

Giotto mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kafe yang biasa?" tawarnya.

"Eh? Boleh," Tsuna mengangguk. Ia melepas genggamannya. Kenapa jarak itu semakin terasa lebar dan jauh? Sekilas, ia melihat punggung Giotto serasa menjauh.

"Aku yang traktir," kata Giotto sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

Entah ia harus senang atau tidak saat ini. Tsuna adalah sahabat baiknya. Tak ada yang berubah sedikit pun darinya. Ia tetap hangat padanya. Namun, ada hal yang tak sama lagi. Tiga bulan terakhir ini, kehidupannya berubah total.

Sebenarnya Giotto ingin pergi jauh dari kota ini. Ia ingin menghindar. Menghindar untuk sebuah kemungkinan buruk. Meskipun akan sangat menyakitkan. Tetapi tetap saja tak seperti yang ia rencanakan. Ia tak bisa pergi dari kota yang penuh kenangan ini. Kota yang menjadi rumah dari sahabat terbaiknya.

"Kau tak berubah ya, Tsunayoshi?" gumam Giotto.

"Eh? A, apa?" Tsuna tak bisa menangkap perkataan Giotto.

Giotto tertawa geli. Memang tak berubah. Tetap seperti dulu. "Aku dengar kau belum memutuskan apa pun, itu benar?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Itu benar," Tsuna menghela napas berat. "Aku belum memutuskannya," ia tersenyum tipis. "Giotto-san sendiri?"

"Aku akan memutuskannya tahun depan. Sekarang aku hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar." Giotto menatap sejenak Tsuna dan tersenyum. "Kau juga, kan?"

"Be, begitulah," kata Tsuna sedikit gugup. Ini Giotto yang biasanya. Lalu, tadi... Dia kenapa?

"Sama lagi," Giotto tertawa kecil.

Banyak hal yang sama mereka lakukan dan lewati. Ternyata, Giotto memang tak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini begitu saja. "Tsunayoshi."

"A, apa?" Tsuna menatap Giotto.

"Tidak jadi," gumamnya. Giotto meminum kopinya.

Lagi-lagi... Wajah Giotto seperti itu. "Giotto-san, jika ada masalah, katakan saja padaku. Aku siap mendengarkannya." Tsuna berharap Giotto mau mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Giotto terdiam sejenak. "Aku juga bingung harus mengatakan apa padamu," akunya.

"Giotto-san..." Apa masalah yang dia hadapi begitu besar? Dengan keberanian penuh, Tsuna menggenggam kedua tangan Giotto. "Aku sahabatmu, kan?" ia menatap lekat kedua mata jingga Giotto.

Tatapan itu seperti sedang mencari kebenaran. Perkataannya tegas. Namun semburat di wajahnya itu... Giotto tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kau mau menemaniku sebentar, Tsunayoshi?"

"Um, tentu," Tsuna mengangguk.

Giotto terus tersenyum. Entah Tsuna menyadarinya atau tidak. Tangan itu terus menggenggamnya kian erat. Jika ia pergi, dia pasti akan sedih.

"Tsunayoshi?"

"A, apa?" Tsuna mengerjap.

"Tanganmu."

Tsuna mengarahkan pandangan pada tangannya. "E, eeeh!?" Tsuna cepat-cepat melepasnya. Sangat memalukan. " _Go_ , _gomen_."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Giotto seraya mengibaskan satu tangannya. Justru itu manis. "Ayo kita ke tempat lain."

"Ba, baik!"

Tunggu, apa yang baru saja Giotto pikirkan tentang Tsuna. Manis? Dia manis!? Giotto merutuki pikiran anehnya. Kenapa sekarang ia juga sering memikirkan sahabatnya itu?

Tsuna memerhatikan Giotto yang tampak bersikap aneh. "Ada apa?"

"Eh? Ti, tidak," kata Giotto. Ia menggeleng keras. Kepalanya ini benar-benar sudah rusak.

"Oh."

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Kita bersenang-senang saja sekarang," katanya seraya menepuk keras kepala Tsuna. Giotto berjalan lebih dulu seperti biasa.

Tsuna mengaduh dan segera menyusul Giotto. "Tu, tunggu!"

Rasanya seperti waktu itu. Kebahagiaan ini terasa sangat nyata meskipun sebenarnya ada dinding kokoh yang terbentang di depannya.

Sebelum orang lain yang memberitahunya, Giotto sendiri yang akan mengatakannya pada Tsuna secara langsung. Itu lebih baik daripada terus menutupinya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

•••

Tepat satu jam setelah kelulusan, sebuah kejadian tak terduga merubah kehidupannya. Giotto sama sekali tak menyangkanya. Ia kira kehidupannya akan mulus tanpa liku kenyataan pahit yang mendera.

Giotto mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Pertolongan medis ia dapatkan. Ia tak mengalami luka berarti. Namun satu luka dalam membuatnya harus membayar dengan seluruh hidupnya yang tersisa.

Dan sejak saat itu, Giotto memutus kontak dengan sahabatnya, Tsuna. Ia tak ingin sahabatnya itu terbebani. Sebenarnya ia ingin pergi dari kota yang penuh kenangan ini. Tapi rasanya sangat sulit. Tempat ini sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa, Giotto. Tapi sebagai gantinya, Cozart akan menjagamu selama kau masih tetap ingin berada di sini."

"Aku mengerti, Ibu."

Setelah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tentu Cozart sangat terkejut. Dia tak menyangka, sahabat sejak kecilnya ini bisa mengalami hal yang menyakitkan ini.

"Waktuku hanya selama lima tahun ini. Dan selanjutnya, aku tak tahu," kata Giotto dengan senyuman pilu menghiasi bibirnya.

"Aku akan berusaha membantumu, Giotto." Cozart akan melakukan yang terbaik.

"Cozart..."

"Aku sudah berjanji pada kedua orang tuamu. Mana bisa aku melanggarnya," kata Cozart ringan.

"Aku, aku benar-benar tak menyangka hal ini akan menimpaku," gumam Giotto pedih.

"Giotto..." Cozart terkejut melihat air mata yang menetes itu. "Hei, jangan menangis. Kau itu laki-laki, kan?"

"Maaf, aku terlalu..." Giotto tak bisa melanjutkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti rasanya. Mungkin pelukan kecil akan menenangkanmu." Cozart merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Cozart..." Sahabat kecilnya ini terkadang menggelikan.

•••

"Giotto-san, kau suka Takoyaki-nya?"

Giotto mengangguk. "Um. Rasanya lebih enak."

Tsuna tertawa kecil. "Mungkin karena Giotto-san sudah lama tidak memakannya."

"Mungkin juga." Giotto tersenyum kecil.

"Giotto-san." Tsuna ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Giotto. Tapi ia ragu.

"Ada apa Tsunayoshi? Katakan saja," ia menatap Tsuna.

"Um, itu... Se, selama ini... Kau ke mana saja?" tanya Tsuna ragu. Rasanya ia tak berhak bertanya seperti itu pada sahabatnya.

Sudah ia duga Tsuna akan menanyakan hal itu. "Itu... Tsunayoshi, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," kata Giotto mulai serius.

"Eh?" Tsuna mengerjap. "A, apa itu?" Tanpa sebab yang jelas, jantung Tsuna tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

"Sebenarnya aku..." Rasanya sulit sekali. Giotto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku..."

Perkataan Giotto terpotong oleh sebuah klakson mobil di pinggir jalan. Seorang pria berambut merah keluar dari mobil dan memanggilnya. "Giotto."

"Cozart!" Giotto terkejut dan melirik arlojinya. "Gawat." Ia segera berdiri dan mengenakan jaketnya kembali.

Hatinya berdenyut perih. Tsuna yang melihat merasa kebingungan. Siapa pria itu? Dan kenapa Giotto tergesa-gesa seperti itu? "Giotto-san akan pergi?" kata Tsuna sambil menahan gejolak.

"Ah, iya. Hari ini maaf. Aku harus segera pergi, Tsunayoshi. Lusa, kita bertemu lagi di sini. Ada yang ingin kukatakan," kata Giotto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," Tsuna mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa," kata Giotto seraya menepuk pelan kepala Tsuna. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri pria itu dan tak lama segera masuk ke mobil. Beberapa detik kemudian mobil melaju.

Tsuna yang masih duduk merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Pria berambut merah itu menghantui pikirannya. Dan Giotto pun tak mengenalkan pria itu padanya. Mungkinkah dia... "Apa yang sedang kupikirkan!?" gerutu Tsuna.

Banyak pikiran aneh tentang mereka. Seperti mereka adalah pasangan dan akan segera meresmikan hubungan mereka. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala dan hati berdenyut.

Apa ini yang disebut cinta kandas di tengah jalan? Satu kali pun, Tsuna belum pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Giotto. Selama ini pula Giotto tak pernah memperlihatkan sesuatu yang spesial untuknya. Terkecuali untuk yang tadi.

"Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan," desahnya. Tsuna memutuskan kembali ke rumahnya. Memanjakan diri di atas tempat tidurnya bersama kesendirian.

•••

"Kalau saja tidak kujemput, kau pasti akan lupa waktu." Cozart memulai ceramahnya.

"Maaf, maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau akan bertemu dengannya. Jadinya, ya, seperti ini," kata Giotto mendesah. Tapi tak ia pungkiri. Ia senang bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Kau ini. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Giotto," gerutu Cozart.

Giotto mendengus. "Cozart, jangan ceramahi aku."

"Kau memang pantas diceramahi. Kau masih kecil," kata Cozart seenaknya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil," protes Giotto.

"Anak kecil," balas Cozart.

"Bukan."

"Diam atau kucium?" kata Cozart dengan ancaman.

Giotto mendengus kesal. "Menyebalkan." Ia cemberut.

Hari ini Giotto hampir lupa untuk _check up_ ke rumah sakit. Bagaimana pun juga, sebutir obat yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, cukup berarti. Meskipun hanya akan mampu menghambat. Bukan menyembuhkan.

"Sejujurnya aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini," desah Giotto.

"Jangan mengeluh. Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang mudah menyerah seperti itu," kata Cozart menghibur.

"Kenyataannya seperti itu, Cozarto," erang Giotto.

"Kau pasienku. Dan aku bertanggung jawab atas kesembuhanmu, Giotto," kata Cozart dengan melirik Giotto dengan ekor matanya.

"Baik, Pak Dokter," kata Giotto patuh. Dalam hati ia mengerang dan merutuk semua ini.

"Pasienku jadi manis, ya?" kata Cozarto dengan nada canda.

"Cozart!" pekik Giotto.

"Iya, iya." Cozart tertawa renyah.

Cozart memang menyebalkan. "Setelah ini, aku ingin pulang saja."

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Lalu?" tanya Cozart.

"Lalu apa?" Giotto menoleh.

Cozart balik menatap. "Orang itu sudah tahu?"

Giotto menggeleng pelan. "Belum. Rasanya aku tidak siap mengatakan ini padanya." Ia merasa tak sanggup.

"Aku tahu itu sulit." Cozart kembali fokus mengemudi. "Tapi tidak baik membohonginya terus-menerus."

"Akan kucoba," kata Giotto seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela.

•••

"Tadaima." Tsuna tampak lesu tak bergairah.

"Ara, okaeri," sambut Nana dengan riangnya. Ia menatap putranya dengan tatapan tak biasa.

Menyadari hal itu, membuat Tsuna penasaran. "A, ada apa, Kaa-san?"

"Kau seperti sedang patah hati," katanya gamblang. Naluri seorang ibu memang kuat.

Nana sepertinya benar. Tsuna langsung terpuruk seketika. "Aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

"Baiklah." Nana tak ingin menggalinya lebih dalam. Semoga putranya cepat membaik.

Tsuna mengempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Tubuhnya terasa letih. Terlebih pada pikirannya yang lelah. "Apa kukatakan saja, ya?" gumamnya. "Seandainya saja waktu itu aku..."

Jika ia berpikir ulang, selama ini Giotto tak pernah memperlihatkan perasaan lebih terhadapnya. Biasa-biasa saja. Seperti persabatan antar laki-laki kebanyakan. Daripada memikirkan itu... "Aku harus segera memutuskan masa depanku," erangnya frustasi.

Ada banyak hal yang menjadi pertimbangannya. "Kira-kira, impian Giotto-san apa, ya?" Tsuna ingin mengetahuinya. Sangat. Jika Giotto menjadi... Mungkin ia akan turut mengikuti jejaknya. Ini sudah seperti adiktif baginya. Ia ingin selalu berada dalam satu lingkungan dengan Giotto.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu lusa!"

•••

Waktu yang sama dan tempat yang sama. Mereka kembali bertemu. Tsuna sedikit terlambat. Ia menyesalinya. "Maaf, aku terlambat." Ia membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Tidak. Aku juga baru sampai," kata Giotto ringan.

"Syukurlah. Aku senang mendengarnya." Tsuna bernapas lega.

Giotto tertawa kecil. "Kau takut sekali, ya?"

"Eh!? Tidak, tidak," Tsuna menggeleng cepat.

"Ayo kita duduk di sana. Pohonnya rindang," kata Giotto menyarankan.

"Um, aku setuju," Tsuna mengangguk.

Mereka segera berjalan menuju bangku taman di bawah pohon yang rindang. Mereka duduk di saat yang hampir bersamaan. Kemudian, Giotto memulainya.

"Tsunayoshi. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini lagi darimu," kata Giotto dengan nada serius.

"Eh, apa itu?" Pembicaraan ini membuat Tsuna sedikit tegang. Ditambah ada yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

Giotto menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan. "Tiga bulan yang lalu, setelah kelulusan," jedanya. "Aku mengalami sebuah kecelakaan."

Tsuna tercengang mendengarnya. Kecelakaan? Ia tak memercayai pendengarannya. Ia berusaha tetap tenang dan mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Dan aku di vonis mengidap Alzheimer karena benturan yang kudapat," kata Giotto mengakhiri. Setelah mengatakannya, beban di kepalanya menghilang begitu saja. Ia menarik napas lega.

Apa...? Jadi, sikap anehnya itu... Tsuna menutup mulutnya. Ia sangat terkejut. Alzheimer? Penyakit itu kan... Tidak mungkin...

Giotto menoleh, "Jadi, aku tak memiliki masa depan lagi," katanya tersenyum tipis.

Apa yang Giotto katakan? "Tidak!" bentak Tsuna. Ia berdiri. "Jangan berbicara seperti itu!" Ia menatap lurus. "Aku, aku akan membantumu."

"Tsunayoshi..." Giotto tak percaya ini. Tatapan itu...

"Aku akan menjadi dokter," kata Tsuna mantap tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Tapi, mungkin saat itu aku sudah tak mengingatmu lagi, Tsunayoshi," Giotto tersenyum pedih.

Tsuna kembali duduk. Lebih dekat dengan Giotto. Kemudian ia menggenggam kedua tangan Giotto erat. "Percayalah padaku. Aku, aku akan melindungimu." Meski Giotto akan melupakannya. Tak mengapa. Asal ia tetap di sisinya.

"Tsunayoshi, kau..." Giotto menatap lurus mata Tsuna.

Tsuna membulatkan tekad. "Sejak dulu, aku menyukaimu Giotto," ungkapnya tanpa kebohongan.

Giotto terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. Ternyata, selama ini dia... "Tsunayoshi..." Perkataan Giotto terpotong. Pikirannya tiba-tiba mengosong sesaat. Ia menatap tangannya yang digenggam dengan bingung. "Tsunayoshi, apa yang sedang kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Giotto ragu.

Bagai sebuah kaca yang jatuh tercerai-berai, hatinya berdenyut perih. Genggamannya terlepas. "Giotto-san." Tsuna tak percaya. Ia ingin menangis saat ini juga. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu ia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan di saat yang sama pula, hal itu seperti tak pernah terjadi.

"Tsunayoshi?" Ada apa dengannya? Dia terlihat... Aneh. Giotto mengambil buku catatan kecilnya. "Ini hartaku yang berharga." Ia tersenyum tipis. Sebuah buku yang menyimpan semua hal yang harus ia ingat.

Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini? Tsuna tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya. Tetes demi tetes air matanya jatuh mengalir. Ia tak mau mendengarkan Giotto. Rasanya sakit. Meskipun itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Giotto.

"Tsunayoshi." Giotto sangat terkejut. Ia segera menyeka air mata Tsuna. "Aku sudah menceritakannya?" tanyanya waswas.

Tsuna mengangguk pelan. Ia berusaha menghapus air matanya. Tapi tidak bisa. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti. Malah terus menetes.

"Maaf," kata Giotto penuh penyesalan.

Bukan. Bukan itu yang ia tangisi. Ia menangis karena perasaannya tak tersampaikan. "Giotto-san..." Tsuna menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia memeluk Giotto erat.

Giotto tak mampu menenangkannya. Ia bingung. Suara langkah kaki mengalihkan pandangannya. "Cozart, aku..." Ia tak tahu ekspresi apa yang ia perlihatkan pada Cozart.

Cozart tak bisa tersenyum sedikit pun. Wajah Giotto yang tampak kebingungan itu membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Di tambah orang yang ada dipelukan Giotto itu menangis dalam kepedihan.

•••

Sekarang Tsuna tahu siapa pria berambut merah itu. Dia adalah sahabat sekaligus dokter yang menangani penyakit Giotto.

"Aku Cozart. Dokter yang menangani penyakit Giotto," kata Cozart memperkenalkan diri.

Tsuna terkejut. Karena selama ini pikirannya salah. Betapa bodohnya dia. " _Sensei_ , apa Giotto-san bisa disembuhkan?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Cozart tersenyum tipis. "Belum ada obat untuk menyembuhkannya. Sekarang, kami tengah dalam penelitian untuk mencari obatnya. Sedang obat yang ada untuk saat ini hanyalah untuk memperlambatnya. Bukan menyembuhkan," jelasnya.

Tsuna mengepal erat tangannya. "Aku, aku..." Ia tampak emosi. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan. Dan aku tak mampu membantumu," kata Cozart. Ia tersenyum tipis. Meski sebenarnya ia sangat ingin membantu.

" _Sensei_ , aku akan menjadi dokter dan bergabung dalam penelitian khusus untuk Alzheimer," kata Tsuna mantap. Ia bersungguh-sungguh.

Cozart melihat kesungguhan itu. "Aku menunggumu."

Tsuna terdiam sejenak. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan. "E, eh!?" Tsuna segera berdiri dan membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya. "Maafkan aku, Sensei."

"Eh?" Cozart mengerjap.

"Aku, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mohon bantuannya." Tsuna membungkuk dalam. Ini memalukan. Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?!

Ternyata itu. Cozart mengangguk. "Aku menunggumu Sawada Tsunayoshi." Ia tersenyum. Meski sebenarnya ia sedang menahan tawa. Tapi pasti akan memalukan. Ada-ada saja.

Tsuna ikut tersenyum. Cozart orang yang sangat ramah. Sama seperti Giotto. "Uh, _sensei_ aku..."

Tawa Cozart tiba-tiba meledak. "Kau lucu sekali Tsunayoshi," katanya di tengah-tengah tawa.

Tsuna mengurungkan diri untuk bertanya. Wajahnya memerah. Ia merasa sangat malu.

"Maaf." Cozart menghapus air matanya yang keluar. Di sisi lain ia pun menyadari sesuatu. Tsunayoshi memiliki rasa untuk Giotto.

Tsuna menutupi wajahnya. Sekarang ia ingin sekali menangis.

Cozart menepuk pelan kepala Tsuna. "Aku tahu kau bisa." Cozart memberinya semangat.

" _Sensei_..." Tsuna mendongak dan mengangguk mantap.

•••

"Cozart, impiannya ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Aku ingin melihatnya saat itu tiba," kata Giotto penuh semangat.

Cozart mengangguk-angguk. "Aku yakin kau akan melihatnya."

"Apa aku masih bisa mengenalinya?" gumam Giotto.

Cozart hanya tersenyum. Ia tak bisa mengatakan hal yang tak bisa ia pastikan.

"Aku tidak tahu di bagian mana yang salah. Tapi, waktu di taman itu... Sepertinya aku telah melukainya," kata Giotto mencoba mengingat. Ia menggeleng pelan. Percuma. Ia tak bisa mengingatnya. Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit?

"Itu bukan salahmu seutuhnya, Giotto," kata Cozart mencoba menghibur. Lagipula ia pun hampir membuat orang itu menangis.

Giotto tak mengingat apa yang telah Tsuna sampaikan padanya. "Aku payah sekali," desahnya.

"Sekarang tugasmu adalah berusaha untuk sembuh, Giotto, dan," jeda Cozart. "Kau harus bertemu dengannya kelak."

Giotto mengangguk, "Itu pasti." Ia tersenyum. Ia akan menunggu Tsuna yang sedang berusaha keras untuknya. "Dia pasti gagah." Ia tertawa kecil. Giotto hanya bisa membayangkannya dalam angan.

Cozart tersenyum tipis melihat sahabatnya ini. "Dia pasti akan menjadi orang yang hebat, Giotto."

•••

Di sinilah kaki itu berpijak. Jas putih panjang ini menjadi bukti bahwa ia adalah seorang dokter. Seseorang yang sudah disumpah untuk menyelamatkan nyawa siapa pun. Sawada Tsunayoshi telah menyelesaikan sekolah kedokterannya. Dengan tekadnya yang kuat, ia berhasil menempuh ujian dan bergabung dengan Cozart dalam penelitian. Selama itu pula kondisi Giotto semakin menurun. Daya ingatnya sudah sangat melemah.

Giotto sudah tak mengingat namanya sendiri. Ia tak mengenal orang disekitarnya. Berulang kali ia lupa jalan untuk pulang. Berulang kali pula nyawanya terancam. Hal sederhana yang biasa ia lakukan, kini tak mampu ia lakukan sendiri. Ia selalu membutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Dan di titik akhir inilah, Giotto menyerahkan semua hidupnya. Ia sudah tak mampu melakukan apa pun lagi. Hanya bisa diam dan duduk.

Dan di sinilah Tsuna melihatnya kembali. Duduk diam di atas sebuah kursi roda. Rambut pirang yang tampak memanjang dan mata yang masih tetap sama. Jingga jernih namun kosong. Tetapi...

"Giotto."

Ia yakin. Pria itu sudah tak mampu tersenyum lagi. Tsuna menghampirinya. Ia mendekapnya erat. "Aku sudah sampai, Giotto," bisiknya.

Giotto bungkam. Ia tak tahu siapa orang yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Ia tak mengenalinya. Ia tak tahu. Ia tak bisa berkata apa pun.

"Aku mengerti, Giotto." Tsuna melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Giotto dalam jarak yang dekat. "Aku Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan bertanggung jawab penuh untukmu," katanya dengan senyum lebar. Meski hatinya menangis.

Tsuna kembali memeluk Giotto dengan erat. Dia yang sangat ia rindukan. Di sisa waktunya, ia akan selalu di sampingnya. Memenuhi semua kebutuhannya. "Aku akan menjagamu," bisiknya. Meskipun hanya untuk delapan tahun ke depan...

Giotto memejamkan matanya. Hal ini sangat membingungkannya. Namun secercah kehangatan masih bisa ia rasakan. Apakah keajaiban itu ada? Tangannya melingkar di pinggang orang yang menyebut namanya...

"Tsunayoshi..."

•••

I want to meet you.

I want to meet your heart...

•••

•Fin•

* * *

Thanks for reading minna-san!

Cerita terinspirasi dari lagu Gumi yang berjudul Aitai dan dorama yang berjudul Beautiful Rain.

Ciao!

 **[Ietsuna G. Ventisette]**


End file.
